Things Unsaid
by LanaAugustine
Summary: An alternate storyline for My Candy Love University Life Episode 4 CROWSTORM! Katori (Candy) X Castiel This heartbreak feels cold. It feels like concrete drying in my chest. This heartbreak was unexpected, as they always are - top of the world one minute and cut down the next.
1. Chapter I: Catiel & The Crowstorms

Things Unsaid

By: Lana Augustine

This story takes place in University Life.

Rating: M or Mature

Katori - Kuh-Tori

Chapter One:

Castiel and the Crowstorms

I was sad to see that Lysander wasn't on stage with him. They had been as thick as thieves in our younger years at Sweet Amoris High. So to see them not together broke my heart but then again that was just life. Life comes in and breaks you apart, you can't do anything about it. I mean what do I know... Castiel and I had only dated a few months until life came in took us by the throats. I chuckled not because it was funny but because we were so naive to think that a long distance relationship would really work.

I took a few sips of my Bloody Mary trying to think of something else. How could I when Castiel was only a few feet away from me singing his heart out. I swear for a second our eyes connected with one another before he looks away hitting a high note ending the song. His singing was beautifully sinful. My heart ached and thumped like it never has before. I shook off the wishful thinking. There were at least fifty other girls in here and he could be looking at any one of them. It's not like I stood out of the crowd in any way with my black shirt, shorts and sneakers. I walked back over to Chani who was at the bar flirting with a pretty redhead. She looked and waved me over.

"Molly this is my friend Katori. Katori, Molly." She says gesturing between us. I take the last sip of my Bloody Mary sitting it down between the two of them.

"Hi!" She says cheerily I smile back and greet her.

"So the band played pretty well though they're still not close to my top bands, it was alright," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"They were ok…" Molly laughs at the statement it was like I made a joke. It dawned on me she might be a little drunk

"You seemed a bit focused," she says taking a quick sip of her tonic and gin. I felt my heart sped up as I thought about Castiel.

"It feels a bit weird ya know…" I say looking back to the now empty stage. "Seeing him again actually living his dream," I say with a smile.

"Oh right you used to go to high school together." she says thinking it over.. "He was your boyfriend right?" I didn't get a chance to answer as my bladder was sending signals to my brain.

"I'll be back I need to use the bathroom," I say walking off to the left of the club before colliding into Melody. I've been trying to avoid everyone I knew from high school. I should have known better than that. It wasn't going to happen I ran into them everywhere. And I always manage to say the wrong things to make them dislike me.

"Ouch!" I said as we both hit the floor me a bit harder than her. She grumbles and stands up before speeding off in the opposite direction. She could have at least apologized for bumping into me or helped me off the floor. I dust myself off getting into the long line. It was a twenty-minute wait just to use the bathroom. I could have gone out back and peed by then. I didn't go outside and eventually made it into the stall. I walked out patting my hands on my short since they were out of paper towels. I walked past the line not giving it a glance. Chani and Molly were only a few feet away. Chani's hand resting on the inner part of Molly's thigh. I blushed at the thought of Chani's hands hiking up a bit higher.

My heart felt like it was ready to jump out my throat when a hand found its way around my waist and forced me to turn around just past the bar. Castiel was standing in front of me his red hair was pulled into a half up half down ponytail. His beautiful stormy gray eyes locked with mines. It felt like they were going to pop out of my sockets at any given moment.

"Hi…" He says giving something that looked like a smile. I stammered out something that sounded like a dying cat. He just stared at me looking me up and down. His groupies and a few other nearby people were now staring at us. He finally let go of my waist crossing his arms.

"I didn't know you were back in town…" He says a bit hurt. The room got hot most likely from the non-stop staring. Castiel was like a celebrity in our small town.

"I didn't get the chance. Plus I don't even have your number anymore. If it's even the same one..." I say looking around at anything but him. I was lying I was scared the he would reject me.

"It is, It's good to know that your still as awkward as ever." he gives a smirk. "Little girl." I felt my heart clenched at the long unforgotten nickname. I wasn't little anymore. I filled out a lot in my breast and hip areas. I knew he was just teasing me like he used to. It was for old times sake than anything else. I shuffled my feet I didn't know why I was being so awkward. This was Castiel I was talking too he wasn't a stranger. He was my ex-boyfriend who I still may or may not have some kind of feelings for…

"Do I still look like a little girl to you Hmmm?" I poke my finger into his chest he gives a laugh grabbing holding my hands to his chest. His eyes roamed my body one more time. I try to fight back a blush as he paid close attention to the small amount of cleavage visible from the v neck. His cheeks turned a bit pink before disappearing.

"Yeah you still look like a little girl to me," he says dropping my hands looking around the club.

"I'd recognize that face from anywhere. What did you think? That I wouldn't see you." He shrugs placing his hands on his hips. I shake my head before looking up at him.

"Well no I didn't," I say simply he gives a scoff.

"Really Katori you were standing right in my sight of vision," he says just as a crowd of fangirls came up screaming and blaring on. Some throwing death stares my way. There was a girl with short green hair holding out a pen begging for him to sign a photo. He gave a nod and a slight smile signing his signature.

I still couldn't believe it. He was practically famous it filled my heart with joy. I felt my eardrums shatter as the girl let out a cry of ecstasy running off. He turned to me before more girls could attack.

"Wanna talk somewhere more private?" he asks wanting to get away from his groupies. The glint of mischief in his cool gray eyes caused a shiver through my body.

"Yeah of course," I say he gestures for me to follow behind him. He was walking fast-breaking through the crowd occasionally looking behind him to see if I was still there.

The whole bar was watching us or maybe it just felt like it. I spotted Yeleen who was glaring at me from the bar. She was a total bitch so I was being extra petty by giving her a wave and a smirk.

Castiel grabbed my hand tugging it as we went through the curtains that lead backstage. It was less noisy back here. The staff was removing the instruments off stage and clearing wires that snaked around the floor. He stopped at a door looking at me then pushing it open. Inside there was a small loveseat and a table. I'm guessing it was where the staff took their breaks. Castiel pats the empty seat next to him as he sits down.

"I didn't lose your number…" I say to him wanting to break the silence as I sat. He looks over to me. "I just didn't know how to go about telling you I was back," I say sighing pressing my back into the couch.

"Telling me would have been the easiest. " He says also leaning into the couch. I felt my heart speed up as I realized how isolated we were from the rest of the nightclub. I could feel my dark features vibrate from the blood constricting in my cheeks. We were so close to each other all I had to do was move my hand to the right of me and we would be touching.

"You know perfectly well it's not that easy. I wasn't just going to get in touch overnight." He says nothing just looks up at the ceiling. "What would you want me to say... Hey, I know I been gone for like four years but I'm back in town lets hook up." Castiel turns to look at me with a cold expression something he was so good at doing. I forgot how good he was at being cold and distant.

"Your right your the one who left and didn't come back for me," he says now looking at me in a challenge. I cross my hands over my chest and sat up scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Is that what you wanted to be a damsel in distress? " I joke with him to lighten the damp mood that hung up in the air. He gives out a hearty laugh.

"No of course not." He says laughing again I give him a smile a moment of silence surrounds us.

"I really liked the concert it was nice to see you play again," I said staring up at the ceiling shutting my eyes.

"Good I'm happy you liked it." Was his reply.

"How do you like the Fame?" I could feel him shifting around clearly uncomfortable with the topic.

"I hate it, but I'm happy just to be playing anywhere I can." He says. I couldn't see him with my eyes closed but he sounded content with the answer. I sigh before answering laying my head on his shoulder.

"True, it is a blessing." I'm assuming he hummed in approval as his hands snaked their way around my waist closing the distance. It was innocent. We were asking about each other's life in the four years we haven't talk.

"So now you sing and play guitar…" I trail off. "You know there was a time when your voice was only of me." I peek open my eye to see Castiel looking down at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's a long time gone Katori..." I close my eyes to hide the slight twinge of pain that shot through me.

"Lysander wasn't around anymore and if I wanted to keep doing what I was doing I needed to start singing." He says. "I never found someone to replace him so this was the solution." He adds.

"The girls seem to like it." He chuckles at the comment giving a soft laugh. My thoughts drifted to Chani who was probably thinking I left her. I poked Castiel in the chest.

"I need to get back to my friend," I say to him getting up making my way to the door.

"Oh, I see you got a date with a guy huh?" I roll my eyes. He grabs my hand tugging me into his chest. His expression darkened as he peered down at me with those dark grey eyes. It was as if he was looking into my soul.

"Who is he?" he says inching his face closer to mines. I could feel my heart starting to pound as he moved closer and closer to my face. Did he really think that I was on a date with a guy? He was always the jealous type..

"I'm not on a date I'm here with my friend Chani she's a girl," I say looking into his eyes. He looks down at my lips then back at my eyes. "Chani huh?" he says his mouth now near the shell of my ear. He quickly snaked his hand around my waist. The air around us was getting warm my heart thumped rapidly. My mouth went completely dry, I couldn't form words. He licked the outer most part of my ear suckling on the lobe.

I felt like my legs wouldn't hold me up. I felt like jelly in only an instant. His hands slowly made their way downs to my butt gripping and squeezing it. I let out a soft moan. Castiel was now looking at me. I felt myself blush as we looked into each other's eyes. He brought his lips onto mines in a silent slow kiss. Suddenly the back of the door sent me crashing into Castiel and onto the floor.

It was an employee that worked here in the Snake Room. He looked at us with wide eyes. "S-s-sorry… I didn't know anyone was in here." Castiel and I both stood up dusting our selves off. I rubbed my neck and Castiel just gave him a glare walking out of the back room. I followed behind him until we were just outside the curtain.

'So, I'll let you get back to your friend… See you around." He says before I even get to say goodbye. He was never one to smooth over the rough edges. The kiss was over as quick as it came and it left me wanting more. I waited a few minutes before walking out to the bar. Rosa jumped out at me a glass of white wine in her hand.

She was obviously drunk she wobbled around me slurring out my name.

"There you Are Katori!~" She yells. The club wasn't as packed as before so she didn't have to be so loud. "I couldn't find you!~ How did you like the concert?" She says drinking her wine in one go she was drunk.

"It was good… I just ran into-" I say as she cuts me off.

"Look Tori Cassy is right there." She says pointing over to Castiel who was chugging on beers with girls all around him. "Come on let's go say hi!" She says running off in his direction. I didn't get a chance to stop her she was already closing in waving her arms wildly. She was stumbling and Castiel's fangirls were pointing and giggling at her.

I followed behind her until we reach Castiel who looked over at her in annoyance.

"Hey, Cassy!" She bellowed out. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my head. I shot Castiel an apologetic look but he didn't see it. "What's the deal you can't speak to an old friend anymore?" She says in a cheerily drunk playful tone. Castiel chugged the beer in a few gulps.

"Hi Rosalya, you seem to be enjoying yourself." He says looking at me then back to Rosa.

"She really enjoyed the bar section tonight." Rosalya turned to me with puffy lips.

" I only had two glasses Katori." She holds up four fingers. "I just wanted to say that Your concert was AWESOME!" She says leaning onto the bar he gives a thank you. "I danced so much!"

"You know Castiel I need to tell you something important." She slurs. Castiel just kept drinking his beer.

"I always said you and Katori were made for each other. I was so happy when I found out you two were together." Now all eyes were on me his groupies were giving me death stares. Yeleen was one of those groupies staring at me with a nasty stare. I should have stopped Rosa before she said anymore.

"You two should get back together so we can go on double dates and do couples stuff." I tug on Rosa's sleeve trying to get her to follow me outside..

"Rosa lets go get some air." I say Castiel turns to her.

"Listen to what Katori is saying Rosa.. Where is Leigh? You drunk too much." Rosa gets mad and shoves my hands with a force.

"Leigh! Leigh?! I'm a big girl I don't need my boyfriend to come to save me plus I wasn't finished." She says I quickly tell her this isn't the place to talk about that. I was in a panic. I didn't want her to say anything else about me and Castiel. Not in front of all these strangers and definitely not in front of Yeleen.

"She's right Rosa this isn't the place." He says I quickly grab her sleeve pulling Rosa to me.

"I'm sorry I'll let you get back to your entourage," I say pulling Rosa outside. A gust of cold air swept through. We stood outside for ten minutes until Alexy and Morgan showed up. They took the drunk Rosa back to her dorm. They thanked me and told me they'd see me tomorrow at breakfast. I turned away and I made my way back into The Snake Room in search for Chani. I didn't find her.

Of course, she didn't wait around she was most likely drunk and tired and trying to hook up with Molly. I sighed and turned around walking out the now nearly empty bar. I started to walk back to campus before I was stopped by a strong grip around my hand. I let out a yelp turning around to meet Castiel's grey eyes.

"Are you walking back to your dorm?" he asked the cold autumn air whirled past us. I nod shivering a bit. Castiel must have noticed because he took his jacket off wrapping it around me. I give him a small smile.

"Yeah, I have class tomorrow I need to get back to my dorm," I say taking out my cell phone it was twelve fifty-three in the morning. Castiel's looked at me with a smirk.

"Come on I'll walk you to your place it's late." It wasn't a question it was a statement. He said it in an innocent tone but his eyes gave a mischievous look. I turned around looking at the campus than to Castiel giving him a nod. The walk to the university was only a ten-minute walk.

I snuck him into the girl's side of the dorm. The security guard wasn't at her post so it was easy enough. Everything was quiet despite the snores and other things going on in people's dorms. It was one in the morning so the halls were empty. We took the elevator up to my dorm floor walking to my room.

I was on edge we had not spoken a word since the walk. I never knew what to expect out of Castiel. One day he was hot the next day he was cold. I pulled out my key and took a deep breath unlocking the room door pushing it open.

It was pitch black and Yeleen wasn't back yet. I turned to say goodnight to Castiel but his lips crushed against mines first. He pushed me into the room shutting the door behind him with his foot.

His mouth was hot and inviting he clung onto me like a second skin. He pulled away for a second taking off his jacket throwing it somewhere in the room.

His lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…

"Katori" he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever sounded so wonderful.

"Which bed is your's?" he says holding onto my waist pulling me closer. I point to the top bunk his eyes roam over to Yeleens bed. I knew what he was thinking before he even said anything.

"That's my roommate's bed," I say pointing to it. He sits down on the couch underneath my bed pulling me on top of him. I felt his hot breath on my neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they made contact with my neck. A hand runs through my hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around my waist and pulls me close to his sweat-scented body.

"I missed you so fucking much." He says kissing his way up my jawline running his hands up my thighs. Our eyes locked onto each other his hands touched the swells of my breast squeezing them softly. Castiel's touch was always so soft and gentle like he wasn't even touching me.

"I missed you too." I murmured dipping my head down to kiss him. I pressed my lips against him, feeling his hands kneading my breast through my shirt and bra. It had been too long since I been with anyone. His touch was like pure ecstasy.

His hands traveled to the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head. He made quick work of my shorts pulling down the zipper. He stopped and looked at me.

"How much do you miss me?" he asks as he slowly slides his hands into my shorts under my panties. My heartbeat quickened in anticipation. His fingers spread out my folds and found the sides of my clit, teasing me. I bit my lip at the warm pleasure that was slowly starting to pool in the pit of my stomach.

"So much." a gurgled moan escaped my mouth. Castiel made a noise at the back of his throat and quickened the pace of his fingers. Slowly dipping his fingers in the wet warmth. He put his mouth in the crook of my neck moaning softly.

I clutched onto his neck rocking my hips. His pace quickened the warm pool was growing hotter and hotter, pushing us both towards the edge. The bulge in his pants was so prominent. He took his hand out of my pants flipping us over. The look in his eyes was so desperate as he tugged down my shorts and panties.

"Take off your shirt," I say unlatching my bra throwing it on the floor. He quickly took off his shirt adding it to the pile. He looked at me from my breast to my wet folds licking his lips. He removed his pants easing his way into me.

He paused, allowing for me to accommodate his girth. Castiel moaned thrusting forward, he pulled out and then thrust back in, and we were both lost in each other. His rhythm increased, and my nails dug into his back. Leaving scores of little red marks with each thrust. The feeling of pressure was building up quickly. Castiel thrusts were less graceful and more animalistic. His hips pressing more firmly into mines each time. He angled himself slightly different, and he hit a spot in me that made me scream his name. I was going to come. The wet sounds coming from our bodies were driving us insane.

I moaned loudly with each thrust. And then I was falling over the edge into a white-hot inferno of pleasure.

"Castiel!" I screamed as I came, my walls shuddering around him and tightening.

He followed behind me seconds later, burying himself inside as he came, groaning my name over and over. I shut my eyes falling asleep drifting into the darkness.


	2. Chapter II: Bitter Cold

**A/N: Renamed the Story to THINGS UNSAID since the plot Im writing didn't fit the old name.**

 **Also sorry for the slow Update I will be updating this story Bi-Weekly.**

 **SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS!:**

 ** _Keberin_**

 ** _LexizAexo_**

 ** _Thank you guys for keeping me inspired to write hope I make you proud! :)_**

 **C** hapter **T** wo

 **B** itter **C** old

Everything happened too fast between us that night. And that twinge of regret clung to my soul. I woke up that morning just knowing that I had made the worst mistake of my life. I was still thinking too wishfully. That we would have a night of passion and it would be like we were back in high school again. That wasn't the case and hurt more than anything in the world. Two weeks have passed since that night and nothing changed. He never texted and I never got any phone calls. **I felt so stupid**... **I felt used** … **I felt betrayed** … **I felt ashamed of myself**.

What was I even thinking Castiel was practically a rock star. That's what they did… They hopped from women to women and I fell right into the trap like a deer in headlights. I got so blinded by the timber of his voice when he spoke. The caress of his hands when we touched and the tenderness of his lips when we kissed. I wanted to be with him so bad that I thought that just one night together would be enough to mend four years apart. It didn't.

Castiel had changed a lot outside of his snarky remarks and Insolent attitude. He wasn't the same boy I dated in High school. We had changed and grew into different people. Life is a Bitch. But every so often that night would creep it's way back into my mind. It was like a drug my brain didn't want to stop relishing in. Even while I sat in Mr. Lebarde's boring class. I knew I needed to pay attention to him but Castiel… or well the thought of him made it even more difficult.

"Mrs. Duclaire?" Mr. Lebarde's boring drawn out voice called out to me causing my head to jerk up instantly. It was then that I noticed that the classroom was empty and I was the only one left.

"I said that class was over… Unless you want extra credit?" He says in a matter of factly tone. Sheepishly I give him my reply.

"Oh umm. No, no thank you Mr. Lebarde." I say quickly placing the pens and papers in my satchel.

"Are you sure? I think your grades could use it," he says giving a stern look. "I'm not sure if you're aware but you're currently failing my class." He says crossing his arms my mouth dropped like a gutted fish.

" **FAILING**?" I say stopping what I was doing to look at him in horror. "How could I be **failing**!? I say in a harsh tone a bubble of stress knotted in my stomach. He raised one of his bushy gray eyebrows as if the question was rhetorical. Which I guess it was. I've been more worried about boys in friends than about my classes.

"Well, Mrs. Duclaire you failed your test two weeks ago. _**Terribly**_ I must add." He says stepping closer to me. "I normally don't do extra credit since this is University and not high school, but I do see some good in you..." He trails off as if he lost track of what he was saying. I looked down at my feet feeling like a scolded child.

"If you want to bring your grade up then I suggest you do what you must. Because once you turn it down I won't offer it again." He says in a deeply serious tone. I thought over what he was saying and it really wasn't a debate. I needed to pass this class if I wanted to graduate at the end of the year. At this point, this would never happen if I didn't stop goofing around with my friends. I looked up at Mr. Lebarde with a somber expression.

"When can I start?" I say sitting my satchel back on the table.

* * *

I walked out of Mr. Lebardes classroom an hour and thirty minutes later. Two newer and heavier books in tow. The goal of the assignment was easy enough. I need to do a study of ancient Greek art and how it plays a part in our society. Then write an essay on it as well as make my own statue. Which needed to be done by next Tuesday or it would be invalid. It would bring my 2.0 to a 2.7 which is a B-. It was better than failing and having to do the class over again. I tried to avoid going back to my dorm room. It brought back too many memories and Yeleen and I still didn't get along. I decided to go to Chani's room. She was always so excited about Mr. Lebardes classes claiming him to be exciting.

Chani was bit strange and she considers things and people that I thought boring fun. I knocked on her dorm door. A dark-skinned girl with wild black and purple ombre hair stared back at me. It made me a bit sad when I looked into her eyes. They looked so much like Lysander.

"Can I help you?" She said in almost a whisper it was so soft-spoken that it sounded like she wasn't speaking. Shifting the books in my hand and gave as courteous of a smile I could muster.

"Is Chani hear?" I asked she gave a nod opening the door gesturing for me to enter. Their room looked a lot different from me and Yeleens. It really felt home and the smell of Incense burning wafted around the room. Chani sat on the ground meditating five different stones in front of her as she took long deep breaths. I tried not to laugh at the set up it was as if Chani was channeling something. The aura around the room was so calm and peaceful it felt as if the stress from the past two weeks melted away.

"I'm Natalia by the way," Natalia said shutting the door.

"Katori," I said back to her. We stared at each other for a few seconds neither one of us good a small talk obviously.

"Do you want some tea?" She asks breaking the silence scuffling her feet. I give a simple I nod. "Water or Milk?" She asked slowly making her way to a coffee maker that was plugged up on a makeshift Counter.

I shrugged not really sure which to go with. "Make mines however you make yours," I say taking a seat on their black leather couch. She gave a smile and rushed over to make our drinks.

"What's bugging you, Tori'? Your Aura is clashing with my zen." Chani says not turning around. I wonder for a split second if Chani **really** was a witch or something like everyone said.

"I need an art historian's opinion on a topic," I say simply sitting the two heavy books on a side table.

"That's not what I mean, I mean what's wrong with **you…** " She says again emphasizing the **you**. I didn't know what to say I looked down at my feet. I mean what was I supposed to say… That I slept with my Ex and now I regret it because he used me…

"I don't really want to talk about it. What I really want to talk about it this assignment." I say trying to change the subject. Chani slowly began to stand up stretching as she did so.

"Whenever your ready to talk I'm here." She says now facing me Natalia came over with two steaming cups of tea handing one to me. I thanked her and took a sip of the hot liquid amazed at the taste. It had a sweet taste of honey and cinnamon but a bitter aspect of Lemon.

"Wow, this is really good Natalia," I said causing the dark girl to blush. She mumbled a quiet thank you before moving to the other side of the room sitting on her bed a book in her lap. I took another sip letting the warm pool in my core.

"So what's the assignment for?" Chani asks sitting down next to me. She looked really calm almost like she was reborn. I pick up the heavy book from the side table turning it to the page Mr. Lebarde assigned.

"Mr. Lebarde is letting me get extra credit to bring my grade up." She gave a shocked look.

"Mr. L never gives extra credit…" She says "He must really like you." She says skimming the book nodding her head.

"I got lucky… He wants me to do a study of the Greek art and how it has impacted our modern society." I say leaning over to read the small passage Chani handed it over to me.

"I was thinking that I write about how that some myths and artworks made it through time and their influence is still found in many places of belief," I say taking out a sheet of paper writing down my topic in neatly organized lines.

"Well I don't see why you need me I think it's a good starter," Chani says picking up her phone as it rung.

"Hey...Right Now?" I looked over to her as she paused. "I kinda with a friend right now." Another pause. "Just give me five minutes." She says hanging up giving me an annoyed look.

"What?" I ask sitting my pen down as she rubs the space between her eyes.

"Molly wants to hang out." She says I look down defeated I didn't want to go back to my dorm. Their dorm was so much fresher and vibrant I felt like I could actually get some work done here. "But you can stay." She turns around to look at Natalia. "If you don't mind." She says. She shakes her head and gives a soft smile.

"No of course not," she says throwing that soft smile my way.

"Ok great, I'll be back in 30 minutes tops," Chani says getting up and grabbing a thick winter coat practically running out the door. Natalia and I sat in silence though it wasn't an awkward kind of silence that made me uncomfortable.

"So I'm guessing your studying Art history?" Natalia asks from her bed.

"Yeah, I am… and as you can see I'm not doing so hot." I say writing down some note from an article on my phone. "What's your major?" I ask her trying to multitask.

"I'm doing Law..my parents want me to be a lawyer like them," she responds she sounded sad as she spoke.

"Do you not want to be a lawyer? I mean it's a good profession." I say thinking it over Priya was doing it and she seemed excited about it.

But everyone's situation is different and didn't sound too happy about it. I looked over to her sad expression already knowing the answer.

"I really want to go to Flaxen University for their marine biologist courses," she says happily then frowning. I didn't have anything to say about it. She was doing what her parents wanted not what she wanted to do. Some kids weren't as lucky as me to have parents that just wanted to see them do what they loved.

Natalia was a good example that she was stuck here at Anteros Academy doing a course she didn't even want. Doing a job she didn't want and being miserable while doing it. I only planned on talking to Natalia for only a few minutes but it soon turned into thirty minutes then an hour.

Natalia was very chatty once she starts to open up. She told me of all her dreams and inspirations. We seemed to get along great and had a lot more in common than I would have first thought. Chani didn't come back so I got ready to go packing up my supplies.

"It was nice to meet you, Natalia," I said giving a smile slinging my satchel over my shoulder.

"Me too we definitely need to check out that art museum that's opening up downtown." She says a slight tint of purple on her dark features.

"Yeah, we do. I should get going it's getting late." She nodded and sat back down on her bed reopening her book. Leaving the room I made my way out of the east girl dormitories walking to the center of the university. I checked my phone which read seven thirty.

I walked absentmindedly around Campus lost in my thoughts the snow looking up at the sky. Light flurries of snow began to fall in the late August sky. I tried not to think about Castiel and I was doing a good job until now. But now I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts.

I walked into the west dorms which were dark, the moonlight dressing the halls in a pale blue light. I neared my door Yeleen's voice was a faint whisper. She sounded like she was on the phone again with who I can only guess is her boyfriend.

Her voice from what I could hear was hoarse and low from crying. Deciding to avoid the awkward encounter that would happen if I enter the room. I made my way outside of the dorms once more deciding to just sit outside for a few moments. I looked up at the sky as I walked back outside. The ground had a light cover of snow dust on it melting slightly then freezing. Somehow I tripped on the last step nearly falling down the steps being caught in strong arms.

A boy in a black coat looked down at me. He had the prettiest dark brown eyes and black spiky hair.

"You Ok?" He says in a low timber he sounded like Nathaniel if his voice was deeper and husky. I stood up looking a bit awkward that I had almost fallen.

"Oh yeah…" I say tucking a curl behind my ear the snow started to fall a lot harder. "Thank you." He gives a warm smile looking around.

"Your welcome," he says checking his phone then looking back at me. "Uh... I should go." He says.

"Thanks again," I say quickly giving him a small wave as he starts to walk off in the other direction. I sat on the cold stone steps as I watched the guy disappear into the darkness of the city.

I looked at my phone or just to check the time it was just hitting eight thirty-four. I took a deep breath shutting my eyes. I let a few minutes past before getting a bit tired of cold hoping it was ok to go back inside.

Yeleen was laying in her bed curled up in a ball with her back turned to the room. I knew that position too well it was something I did when I cried myself to sleep. I cried a lot when I had to move with my parents out of Sweet Amour. Sighing I sat my bag on the floor climbing onto my bed staring up at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

* * *

*vzzzzzt* *vzzzzzt*

I groggily opened my eyes looking reaching for my phone answering it almost immediately.

"Hello?" I say in a tired weary tone.

"Hey did I wake you up?" Castiel's husky tone vibrated through the phone I shot up like a rocket. I was now wide awake just at the sound of his voice. I felt a wave of butterflies flutter in my stomach and my heartbeat started to accelerate. I checked the time on my phone it was two forty-seven in the morning.

"Yeah, kind of…" I didn't know what else to say but that he hasn't tried to contact me in weeks so why now.

"Can you meet me somewhere?" He asked my mouth went dry as I stared at the phone it was two nearly three in the morning. My brain wanted to see him but my heart went against it. for the first time in a long time, I felt somewhat conflicted. I didn't want to move out of my bed my sleepy brain protested against it.

" **Hello Katori**?" he says.

"Yeah, where do you want to meet? I ask my brain wanted to see him again so I did what it wanted.

" **The Cafe**." He says with ease. I knew for a fact that the cafe wasn't open right now but reluctantly I said yes. Pulling myself up and put on a pair of pants and a thick chunky rose-colored sweater for the bone-chilling cold.

The walk to the Cafe was an easy one but I didn't see Castiel in sight. Pulling out my phone I hit call on the number he called from. As soon as it started to ring a black car pulled in front of me. Slowly he got out of the car he was dressed the same as usual. A cool wind of air passed by us for a split second.

" _Little Girl_." He says crossing his arms with a stoic cold stare.

I kicked some snow with my foot unsure of what to say. The awkward silence hung around like a black smoke trying to choke the air from my lungs. I wasn't even sure what to say we haven't spoken in two weeks and suddenly he pops up again.

Castiel steps a bit closer and makes my heart pound. "Take a ride with me." It wasn't a question it sounded more like a demand than a question. He kept on his cold expression walk-in back towards the car getting in. I look around the cold empty streets. Took a breath I didn't realize. And I was holding walk-in to the passenger side door and got in the car.


	3. Chapter III: Drowning

Chapter Three:

Drowning

"Where are you taking me?" I ask as we merge onto highway 37. He had not spoken a word to me since I got into the car. He chuckled a bit not taking his eyes off the road.

"Scared I'm trying to kidnap you?" I rolled my eyes at him. Of course, I don't.

"Well, you just call me at two in the morning then tell me to take a ride with you...So maybe." I say folding my arms over my chest.

"Maybe I just want to kidnap you to fuck some more." He says jokingly. I didn't find it funny. He obviously caught on by my lack of an answer.

"Look Katori… I couldn't...I didn't want to leave because I wanted to. I'm still on tour right now." Castiel's mood shifted to something more serious.

"Plus your the one who left for four years," he says scowling.

"And it's not like I had much of a choice what was I going to tell my parents? No?" I ask incredulously. "I'm tired of you throwing that in my face, what about you?!"

"What about me?" he raised an eyebrow taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"You have your faults too ya know. Why didn't you ever call?" I really wanted to know the black bubbles of fear turned in my tummy.

"I don't know."

"Really? That's it…" I pause. " You don't know." he sucked in a breath of air. He knew he opened a can of worms.

"Yeah," he says with tight lips eyes hard on the road. That's all he had to say was I don't know. I was a bit dissatisfied with the fact that he didn't have a more sarcastic answer.

"Pathetic," I say sinking into the seat looking out the window. It was a long time before either of us said anything to each other.

"I was scared." he finally said his face turning a touch pink. I look over to him in confusion he was Scared… Scared of what exactly he was always so calm and collected with everything.

"Scared of what Castiel that doesn't make any sense." he sighed again getting off the highway towards the rich part of town. He didn't give an answer he just kept driving. My brain tried to come up to some conclusions of his cryptic words. But they all lead to dead ends. I couldn't think of anything he would be scared of.

Soon enough we pulled up to a large penthouse building. A valet boy was standing near the sidewall as we pulled up. He looked tired like he was ready to fall asleep any moment but the cold air kept waking him up. Castiel unhooked his seat belt taking a small piece of paper out the cup holder.

"Come on," he says getting out the car handing the paper to the valet. I fidgeted in the cold air as his hands made their way to my lower back urging me into the warm building. The lobby was empty except for the balding man at the front desk who only glanced at us before turning back to whatever he was doing.

We took the elevator up to the 12th floor that required a key card. There were only four doors each spaced out far from each other. Castiel used his key card to enter the room. It smelled like alcohol and boys it stung my eyes. Two people sat on the couch turning around to face us.

I didn't like how they were looking at me like a piece of meat. Large wolf-like grins on their faces.

"Wondering where you ran off to mate… See you brought home a snack." the blonde boy says looking me up and down. I wanted to hide behind Castiel but I couldn't move.

"I just hope he plans on sharing this time," the dark-skinned boy says before continuing. "She's kinda cute." Castiel takes my hand and drags me across the room.

"Oui mate? Where you going?" The blonde yelled. We went up a long staircase to the upper level. Six doors faced us than four more on the left-hand side. We went to the room on the far left. It just didn't look like Castiel. It was so… Clean. Everything was in place and organized.

"I'm sorry about my bandmates," Castiel says as he shuts the door turning to face me.

"Are you going to tell me why we're here ?" I say we were alone again. I was having flashbacks of the breakroom from the nightclub. This was dangerous. Us being alone wasn't a good idea.

He frowned but quickly recovered under his façade. "I just wanted to hang out with you," he says gingerly before giving a smirk. "Unless you want to do something else…" Castiel says suggestively. His teasing tone made my brain do summersaults.

"Geez little woman calm down I'm not really in the mood today," he says laughing as he took off his jacket throwing it on the floor. Well, there goes the neat and clean aspect.

"I wasn't even thinking like that!" I blush a bit before he retorted my claim as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Liar." I didn't really know what to do with myself. I was in a habitat that wasn't my own. I just stood there getting somewhat self-conscious. So I did what I did best.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

"Right next to you." Castiel points to the door. I awkwardly side shuffle my way into the bathroom looking in the mirror. I didn't even know why I was getting so weird. I flushed the toilet then ran the water.

Bal in the room Castiel was laid out on the bed smoking a cigarette. Flicking through infomercial after infomercial. I sat down all the way at the edge of the queen sized bed.

"You do realize it's three in the morning right," I say to him as he stopped on a channel to look at me.

"So?"

"So, there's nothing but weird ads on right now.

Come down to big HARRY'S used car lot today! To get your NEW USED CAR! A perfect gift for a SWEET SIXTEEN!

I point at the TV. "He just totally contradicted himself. How is it a new used car?" I laugh.

"I like watching infomercials you see the funniest shit," he says taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh did you see the one… The golfer one I think it was called-"

"Uro go!" we say in unison bursting in soft laughter. I missed moments like these ones where we could just talk and laugh. It almost felt like it did all those years ago.

We stared longingly at each other as the mood switched. My heart beat started to pound feverishly as I looked into Castiel dark smokey eyes. It was like time stood still for a moment.

"You know I meant what I said that night, I missed you," he says putting out his Marlboro. Those rare few in between blushes where now becoming more common.

"What did you mean you were scared?" he looked at me confused. I didn't forget about what he said I just pushed it to the back of my mind.

"What? He was trying to avoid the question I could see it in his face he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't like being forced to do something he didn't want to do

"In the car earlier you said you were scared. Why?" I tried to make my voice sound as caring as I could without sounding pushy. I needed to know what he would feel so scared about.

He was doing the same thing he did in the car. Avoiding it like I hadn't said anything. He got off the bed and tried to make a beeline to the door. I quickly followed behind him catching him by the arm.

"Stop trying to run away." I say "I don't understand why your acting so…So...So childish."

Nothing was said just a long time of silence.

"That you would meet someone else and leave," Castiel says in a low jealous tone.

"Leave?" I say confused "So your solution was to completely shut me out."

He gave a sigh of defeat and slowly turned around to face me. He had a look on his face that I've never seen before.

"You left and moved to Greenglass to a new school with new faces." Castiel's voice was laced with hurt and anger.

"I didn't know what you were up to," he says glaring. I didn't know whether to feel angry or sad by his blatant accusations.

"What I was up to? You think I was just going to run off with another guy?" I say getting angry. It was like he didn't even understand the pain I went through for months on end.

"You wouldn't pick up the phone. I tried to call you billions of times." my lower lip quivered as words slowly made their way out of my mouth. All those memories came running back.

"I cried for months because you wouldn't talk to me. I was the one in pain! I was the one that was hurt!" I shouted.

"You weren't the only one Katori!" Castiel said with cutting eyes he looked like he was ready to pounce. It was the first time in a long time that he used my name.

"Do you know how fucked up Deborah did me? We had a long distance relationship and she threw me to the dirt and cheated on me with some rando."

"Are you comparing us to you and Deborah?" I say pointing a finger at him.

"No… I'm not there's no comparing us to me and her. I'm just saying." He looks down to the ground. "That it left some wounds." he sighed again. Was he always so insecure about us? Whether or not we would last.

"Castiel…" I said caressing his face to look over to me. Sometimes I had to remind myself that Castiel wasn't a bad boy he just didn't take other people shit. He was there for me than any other guy. "Why didn't you just talk to me."

"I don't know."

"We could have worked through it together like we did with everything else," I say stepping closer to him.

"I know we could of… I could have stepped up to the plate more than I did, but the long distance relationship thing was complicated you know that as well as I do ."

"So you didn't think we were going to last? You thought you were sparing my feelings by not talking to me." I was on a whirlwind of emotions. I felt angry but I also felt so fragile like porcelain.

"Do you remember that last time we talked to each other? He asks holding my shoulders looking into my eyes. Of course, I did. It was forever edged into my memory like a flame to steel.

*Flashback*

"I miss you Castiel," I say into the phone. I wasn't going to tell him I was laying in bed crying.

My heartfelt so cold. It feels like concrete drying in my chest. The move was so unexpected it took us both by surprise. We didn't have enough time to say goodbye or go on one last date. Or have one last Goodbye kiss.

"You shouldn't have moved so far away," Castiel says. What I wouldn't give to see him just for a little while. "It's bad enough there's no trains or busses out there." He was annoyed we haven't seen each other in over a month. Only a few texts here and there but those are starting to slow down.

"I know we moved to the middle of nowhere it's like a ghost town here," I said sniffling.

"Katori…"

"Hmmm…?" I wipe an unshed tear looking at the cordless phone.

"Why are you crying." his voice was concerned I could imagine his face scrunched up in confusion as he looked at me.

"It's so hard being so far away from each other… I was a bit overzealous to the whole long distance relationship thing…" He didn't say anything and for a moment the line got really quiet.

"Mmmm," he mumbled. He didn't say anything else it was the most awkward few seconds of my life. It was like the first time I met him. He was being cold and off standish. All I wanted to hear him say was that everything was going to be alright. But those words never traveled through the phone line. And it made my heart pound with an ache, a soreness that could be healed.

*End of Flashback*

"It was the last time we spoke to each other," I say sadly as I look at him.

"I thought you dumped me that night." He says truthfully a glint of hurt flickered through his stormy grey eyes.

"I wasn't dumping you I was telling you how I felt!" I said pushing his hands off my shoulder I needed to calm down. I didn't want to get upset or cry. "All I wanted to hear that night was everything was going to be ok."

"How was I supposed to know that?! You should have just said that," he yelled I glare at him all the anger pressed firm into my head.

"You were my boyfriend! Your supposed to comfort me! I shouldn't have to tell you that!" I rebuked. He knew I was right. That's why he just looked at me with a stupid look on his face. The one a person has when they know you're right but too prideful to admit it.

"You were my first everything Castiel. I never wanted to break up I was so crazy in love you that it hurt." I reached out to place my hand into his at his side we locked eyes. "I just wanted reassurance from you. I just wanted to know that we were ok, and that no matter what we would stick together through thick and thin." I confessed. I let the moment speak for itself as we stood in silence. My heart pounded in anticipation, I didn't know what he was going to say but the look in his eyes was so intense. It made me feel like I was drowning.

Castiel stepped slowly to me his face was set in determination closing the gap. He slowly brought his face down to mine his eyes never faltering. He bent down, and softly kissed my cheek, brushing it lightly—and still, that light touch sent shivers through my nerves, shivers that made my whole body tremble. He brushed his lips against mines in a tender manner. His fingers traced the lines of my hip bone.

He kissed me gently, carefully, slow and lingering, a fire a longing, only a passionate Castiel could ignite.

Tentatively his hands moved up my sides to the hems of my shirt pulling it over my head. Then down again to twist the button of my jeans with his thumb and third finger, Running his finger along my breastbone placing tentative kisses against it. Bringing his hands to the latch at my back letting it fall to the carpet.

His eyes studied me, and it made me shiver as he narrowed his eyes to look at me and caressed my left breasts. A groan escaped my mouth. He licks the nipple, with his damp wet tongue then moved his lips slowly down my stomach.

Castiel removed my underwear just as slow as he kissed me. Kissing just above my pubic bone, he slipped two fingers inside. Pumping out then in again with swift slow motions I clutched onto his shoulder like a boat to an anchor. I moved into his hands until he stopped suddenly, removing his fingers licking them suggestively.

He removed his shirt, underwear and unbuckled his pants adding them to the now messy floor. Pushing me to the bed until my back made contact with the soft sheets legs dangling off the front of the bed. Castiel kneeled between me and nestled his head between my sex.

His tongue reached in and tasted —I started to sob immediately. He flicked his tongue over my pearl. Castiel retracted, and looked up at me with a smirk suckling on the small fleshy nub. My mouth opened but nowhere came out they words stuck in my throat. My hands instinctive grabbed at his red hair pulling out the ponytail at the top of his head.

He held my thighs down in a vice-like grip unable to squirm around as he devoured me like a starving man. All I could do was press my body against his face more as I rode out my incoming orgasm. All the stars exploded into a million different fragments in my vision and everything went silent. Everything but the low scream the left my mouth.

Castiel stood up and climbed on top of me sliding himself in with ease rocking his hips into mines. I wrapped my hands around his neck kissing him passionately. I had this tingly feeling in my stomach like I was ready to explode into nothingness We both let out a moan thrusting in unison. The wet sound of our bodies making us even more aroused. I was shaking and quivering, as I lifted my hips to meet Castiel in a desperate attempt to match his animalistic thrust.

I was so close I just needed for him to take me a little farther. And with one last hard thrust, I was finished. He dipped down to kiss me before groaning as he stroked one last time. He rolled off of me making his way to the top of the bed pulling me up with him.

I curled up under his chin wrapping my arms his waist just like the first time as he kissed my forehead. We still didn't speak nothing was said as he stroked my messy hair. Some time in between smelling the scent of sex and wondering if I would regret it this time. I fell asleep.


	4. Working Days IV

Chapter Four:

Working Days

"Oh my god." Oh my god." I shook Castiel awake pushing him to the floor. "Castiel you need to wake up now!" He groaned lifting peeking up from the side of the bed clearly annoyed.

"What?!" I was scrambling to pick up my clothes from the floor throwing them on half hazardously.

"You need to get dressed! I'm sooooo late for work!" I say pulling Castiel by the arm trying to get him to stand up properly.

"Just call in." He says nonchalantly getting back into bed pulling the covers over his head. I started to freak out Clemence was nice to an extant but not that nice.

"I can't call out my boss is going to kill me." I shook him yanking the covers off him poking him repeatedly. He groaned opening his eyes looking at the clock on the side table. He moved slowly getting out of bed as I shifted from one foot to another.

I let out a sigh of annoyance as he moved even slower to pull on a pair of basketball shorts. "Castiel…" I say impatiently he hold up a finger for me to hold on as he unlocked his phone.

"This room 476 Castiel- Yes can you bring my car around...Alight thank you." He picked up a piece paper from the table and pulled out a cigarette.

"Alright come on." he says lighting it up opening the door and walking out I followed out behind him the two boys from last night were passed out on the couch. We moved quickly down to the lobby were his black car was waiting for us.

Castiel was pushing the speed limit and I was clutching on to the arm rest hoping we didn't crash.

"Castiel can you slow down!" I screamed at him as the gage went up to eighty.

"You wanna make it to work or not?" he said pressing on the fast paddle. I couldn't argue with him on that but I knew Clemence was going to be angry. Even with him pushing fifty miles over the speed limit I was still an hour late

I ran out the car like a bat out of hell castle right behind me pulling on my arm to stop me. I turned to look at him with crazed eyes if Clemence saw us she would think I was just goofing off.

"No goodbye?! He yells out from the window I brush him off and run into the Cafe. Clemence was already staring at me from the counter.

"I'll text you when I'm on break." I say turning to him and give a nod then peels off with a screech. I walk into Cozy Bear and to Clemence.

"Katori…" She gave a grim frown folding her arms. "Finally here for work with no uniform…" she says looking down at my too comfy attire to combat the cold fall. I sighed trying to think of an excuse to give.

"I'm so sorry I just-" she cut me off not wanting to here any of my lies.

"If you don't want to work here I could easily find someone else I suggest you get it together or next time you won't have a job.: She says straight to the point. I just nodded I didn't need to lose this job I needed it to continue to pay for my college fees.

"Yes ma'am" I say defeated what else could I say to that.

: There's an extra apron in the back.: She says walking away back into the cafe I follow behind. Hyun walked up to me giving a sympathetic smile.

"You ok?" He asked holding a tray of empty drinks and plates.

"Yeah I'm ok." I say Clemence was staring at me from the registry. I quickly moved from him and getting to work. It was a long stiff and Clemence made sure that I was put to work three times more than usual. I guess she was doing it as punishment for being an hour late. I didn't complain about it that would have done me no good.

I decided to not take my break and just work the full eight hours. Four hours had a passed since I to here and the Cafe was packed. I walked to an empty table notepad in hand. Two boys and a girl sat at a table in the back. One boy with a Purple highlights and a thick sweater. The other boy had thick spiky hair and a black coat the girl across from them was tan with long blue and green hair. I give a courteous smile as I approached them

"Welcome to Cosy Bear Cafe I'm Katori and I'll be your server. What will you be having today?" I say in a giddy tone. They all look up to me the boy with the black coat gave a look of recognition.

"I'll have a uh…" the boy with the purple highlights looked at the menu again. "Black tea with milk and greek salad." He says I wrote down waiting on the other two the black haired boy keep stealing glances at me. I tried to act like I didn't notice.

"Green tea for me not sugar and how are the pasties?" the girl asked. I had never had anything from out here but I knew to lie.

"Oh there great I would recommend the Bear Claw." I say smiling she said she would take it and I waited for the boy.

"I'll just have a coke and Cubano sandwich" he says giving a curious look.

"Ok I'll have your orders ready." I say walking away to the kitchen fixing up their drinking and food. Ten minutes later I was back out on the floor tray heavy with a items sitting their plates down in front of them.

They thanked me and restarted their conversation and I went to a empty table cleaning up the mess. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Looking around for any sign of Clemence I checked it it was Castiel.

I'm going back out on tour in a few hours are you still on tour?

I quickly texted him back putting my phone away and taking up the dishes on the now empty tray. A few minutes had passes and my phone vibrated again I quickly checked it.

Omw.

My heart speed up Castiel was coming to my job to attempt to spend time with me. I ut the dished in the sink and started to wash them.

Of course when castiel showed up his groupies showed up too clinging onto him. The white and the black boys from last night plus another boy with green hair behind him. I seethe with jealousy as I watched an older woman with blond hair flashes her breast in his face in a desperate attempt to get him to pay attention to her.

Clemence was out from behind the counter in flash.

"Katori you man the counter." She says going in front of Castiel and his entourage with a wide smile.

"Your Crowstorm" She says all to flirtatious of my taste.

"Yeah can we get a table." he say pointing to the closest table near the counter. " Over there." He says locking eyes with me.

"Of course" She ushers them over pulling a few empty tables over to form a bigger table for the mass of people. His group member whispering to each other while eyeing me. They all sat down groupies on each side.

He was so close but so far.


End file.
